Legends of the Order of Mata Nui
Legends of the Order of Mata Nui is some stories written by Makuta Ceasame while he is spying on them. This story will be upgraded every monday and every friday. Story This may help the writers of the Legends of the Order of Mata Nui. Some stories are not shown of two reasons. #They are already written #The leader of the Order of MOCS and Stories have helped any of the writers to understand what they are writing about. A Skakdi's Mission This chapter takes place between Render's Blog and Divided we Fall After Render left Xia, the Order of Mata Nui finds him. He gets a mission to steal a Kanohi from Vezon. There he begins to be unsure. Will he fight Vezon or refuse and continue his adventure? Something Strange Yonex and Matoh comes to the Nightmare Universe. What happend after Krataka's visit in this universe? Find out in this chapter. Shadow Ceasame & Icarax 2's Escape The Order of Mata Nui comes at last to free them from Stelt. But the question is, will they get out of there alive? The Chronicler's Acceptance Kopeke finds Paxila. They meet a mysterious warrior with a big axe, Axonn. Now Kopeke must decide if he will accept to join the order and help them in the battle against the Organization of Darkness. Also includes a new character in the Custom Bionicle universe! Chapter 1: The Treasure This chapter is written by Bionicledude The white matoran had been walking along the shore for too long.what was he doing? i pondered this for quite some time,then he stopped. he looked into the jungle and shouted, "Drinius? is that you?" "Boo!" a green toa jumped out of some bushes behind the matoran. "hi, bazuka" the matoran lokked up at him in annoyance. "what have i told you,never sneak up on me like that" drinius looked bored. "what is there to do?" bazuka looked at the smoke rising from the distance. "it looks lke its a village.we need to ask them if they have seen it" "what?" bazuka looked up at him in total disbeleif.then he shouted, "the treasure!" "oh yeah" bazuka turned and began walking towards the village. "come on" "i'm coming!" later.. i followed them until they reached the village. then they began the long task of asking every one if they knew were the "treasure" was. it happened like this almost every time they asked: "hello. my names bazuka and this is drinius. we were wondering if you knew were a-" then the matoran or who ever lived there slammed the door in their faces. they began to get tiered of this,until drinius could stand it no longer. "whats the point, bazuka?" every one just slamms their doors in our faces!" bazuka looked up at him eqauly tiered. "i know.okay,tell you what,we'll ask one more person,and if they reject us,we'll call it quits" drinius looked down at him and said, "okay" they came to one of the last huts in the village and knocked on the door. the matoran opened the door,looked at them, and let them in. i could heatr them inside. bazuka did his routine talking, and the matoran listened quietly. i could hear him say, "i fact, i do know were it is" "really?" "yep. its here on the island" "were?" up on mount timpu,the very active volcano" "uh... okay" much,much later... Bazuka and drinius had finally goten their prise,a huge chest that i did not know was filled with. "it looks like we completed our mission drinius" "yep!i wonder why we needed to get this?" "i donno,but it must be important for someone to go to all the trouble of hiding it in a volcano" "thats for sure!" Chapter 2: Pyroketox's Discover This chapter is written by IceBite The sight I witnessed was incredable. The Being, Pyroketox, threw Coropsus to the ground, while Chirox's, Krika's, and Vamprah's essence traps still hung from Pyroketox's sling. He had told the rogue, "You hate Teridax! We hate Teridax! Help us! We would accept you!" Coropsus hissed, "Why should I help you, cord clog!?" The energy being said, "Because we understand you." Coropsus, shocked, sat outside the Southern Island-Karda Nui passage way. Watching the rogue, I saw Pyroketox fly away. He flew until he reached the location of the Being, Trinuma. Pyroketox said, "It is done." He handed Trinuma the capsules, "what next?" The tall warrior said, "We need you to assist Takanuva and Pohatu on Destral." "Enough said," Pyroketox said. He flew to the island of the Makuta. He arrived at the island, myself following him. He entered the facility there, almost getting blasted by Pohatu. "You!" the Toa of Stone shouted, "Don't do that!" Takanuva said, "There should be something for you to explore down there," and he pointed down a hallway. Pyroketox walked down that hall. He explored the hall for a while until he came up on a door. He openned it and saw nothing but darkness. He walked throgh the door, but then heard a loud growl. He looked that way and created an orb of plasma, and, shown in the blue light, was a creature so ugly, so evil-looking, it spooked me. The creature lunged, but Pyroketox, jacking up his kinetic energy, rushed out the door and slammed it shut. Using hs plasma to fuse the door shut, he began to leave. "Where are you going?" Takanuva asked. "I must leave! Warn the others!" Without another word he flew off, toward the Order of Mata Nui base. Without being sen, I followed, but what were those fierce, diabolical creatures? Chapter 3: A Skakdi's Mission This chapter is cooming at monday This chapter will be written by Makuta Kaper Chapter 4: Something Strange This chapter will be written by Ids5621 Chapter 5: Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2's Escape This chapter will be written by Pokermask Chapter 6: Secret of the New Ignika This chapter will be written by ThatDevilGuy Chapter 7: The Chronicler's Acceptance This chapter will be written by Antony13 Chapter 8: ??? This chapter will probably be written by VezonToaofChaos Characters *Ceasame (Writer) *Helryx *Brutaka The Treasure *Bazuka *Drinius *Some Villagers Pyroketox's Discover *Pyroketox *Trinuma *Coropsus *Takanuva *Pohatu *A Shadow Klakk (Appeared with no name) *Teridax (Mentioned) A Skakdi's Mission *Render Something Strange *Yonex *Matoh Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2's Escape *Shadow Ceasame *Icarax 2 Secret of the New Ignika *Nalek *Nalu The Chronicler's Acceptance *Antonius *Kopeke Trivia *It's inspired on Toa Hydros's story Bio-Tales. *All members of the Order of MOCS and Stories will write this story. Category:Stories